penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Juin-may
Juin-May Windchaser Juin-may is a rather robust looking 5'5 human female with long dark hair, brown eyes and a near unreadable expression most of the time almost to hide her possible judgements and thoughts. childhood Juin-may was born and raised in a small village (population 18) in an unknown location in the breonaci planes with her twin Brother for most of her life, her mother and father were scribes who stored knowledge on wooden slabs for the local elder and encouraged Juin-may to write what she felt. as a toddler Juin-may chose a wooden bear as her defining fate which for the most part seemed very accurate. growing up in her village she had spent much of her time carving small figures/ trinkets and writing her daily thoughts to calm the temper which seemed to develop over her childhood. Though Juinie's hobbies were helpful occasionally however did not always quell her feelings and when these events happened she would gain a reputation for sudden violence usually resulting in hurled objects. after reaching adulthood Juinie chose venture away from her village and continued to travel across east laikka Religion Juine had found a small fondness for the worship of the river king when traveling with an eleven merchant's wealthy son (Dua Nocturne), though they parted ways a month after she honors his lessons and beliefs by associating him with his devotion. she especially enjoyed how a being of such Virtue could be so willing to change on a dime, Juine found it poetic. personality Juinie is a quiet individual who tends to spend her time understanding the world through the eyes of an impartial but very real and interactive spectator.she speaks in a steady and slow manner as if to make her words understood but often speaks metaphysically comparing things to storms colors and more. when the woman is angered however she seems to lose her calm rationality and becomes what can best be compared to a mad sentry. Juin is rather distrustful of large city life and thinks they incite bad luck and Ill will between the unwise. Juin's biggest fear is to be captured and sealed away from her freedom, as a child her entire life was based on her choices, to have them taken away would be to crumble the very institution of her identity. Juin also will attack nearly any thereat to her ability to make choices with little to no mercy, people who even threaten to do acts such as kidnapping, murderer, theft, and preventing anthers growth. Goals her goals are unknown so far, she simply wishes to better herself day to day, in the long term she may want to create a new spell. Greatest moment Juine with the help of her eleven friend Dua had murdered a group of 7 bandits who were harming the inhabitants of a small town to the last man and gave the location of the bodies to the the mayor of a small near by town, she was then tracked by a rangers messenger hawk and given an invitation to the Pheonix guild juin-may and her travels early in her travels she had parted ways with her brother who seemed to have much bigger ambitions at the time. over the first few months, life without her brother had made her temper more than a little hard to keep under her keep. as her temper was at its hottest Juine often kept to to herself and preferred to move alone which didn't help her with avoiding fights, her first fight being against an old man who had trained two hyena, she spared the two hyena but robed the man of all but his pants. over time she started to travel in groups again, but never the same at a time, she ran into cultists of the queen of witches and a group of underdark slave traders. as the woman from the village traveled more she eventually had to gotten enough trouble to have permanently lost her arm when her group had run into a Bulette Juin's gnomish construct hand Juin after losing an arm to a Bulette was had carved a prosthetic arm with 3 fingers it was enchanted by a gnomish supremacist soldier from the land of gnome (Von Strongbranch) and a dwarven forge cleric with a very fancy checkered hat (thornot stone cart) out of thanks to their work the two had formed a strong friendship and became wealthy craftsman . Juin-may and magic when Juin-may was traveling she found an old spell book from an old wizard claimed he had outgrown it over time. Juinie didn't really care at the time and couldn't decode most of the text at the time but she saw trying to understand and translate these pages as a personal challenge and eventually over her later years found how to decode three spells and two cantripsCategory:Player Character Category:Burning Phoenix